


Interrupted

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: A one-shot in which Bane suffers from hiccups.
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU) & Reader, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I did for fun with the help of one of my lovely friends. I hope you guys enjoy! xx

The day started off normal as any other day. You had just finished having soup and grilled cheese for lunch with Bane. There wasn’t any big plans or jobs to be done today so you were enjoying his company since you usually didn’t get to see him again after morning until it was about time for dinner. But today you got him all to yourself.

You were cleaning up the dishes from lunch and putting away the morphine drip he used while keeping the mask off for an extended period of time when you heard it. Thinking you were hearing things; you turned your head slightly and listened. A few seconds later you heard it again and almost giggled because it amused you so much. Bane looked up and saw the amusement on your face and glared.

“What?” He hissed.

“Do you have the hiccups?” You asked as you moved closer to where he sat at the kitchen table.

He huffed at you and was about to answer you when another one hit him. You lost it completely. Something about this big bear of a man suffering from something like hiccups paired with how they sounded with his mask was just too funny.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about this. If anything, it’s a nuisance just as you are being right now.” He grumbled.

You rubbed the back of his head soothingly as he sat there pouting as he suffered some more because the hiccups wouldn’t go away.

“I’m sorry,” you chuckled. “Have you tried holding your breath?’

A sigh left him as yet another hiccup escaped him. “What do you think I’m sitting here doing?”

“Well, to me it looks like you’re sitting there sulking because you have hiccups and I poked fun at you.” You snorted.

“Remind me again why I keep you around here?”

“You know why.” You grinned at him.

You could see he was getting even more frustrated because no matter how much he tried holding his breath it just wasn’t working for him. He slammed his fist down onto his leg and let out an angry sigh.

“How about we try a spoonful of sugar, Bane? My mother used this method when I was a little girl and almost always worked.”

He glared at you even harder causing you to roll your eyes at him. You knew he wasn’t a fan of sugar but if this could work where was the harm in just a spoonful? You grabbed his glass from lunch and started rinsing it out so you could fill it with cold water.

“Or don’t try that you big baby. But, you could try gargling water. That’s another possible remedy.” You said as you handed him the glass and moved to take his mask off again. He usually lasted around 15-minutes or so without it on before the pain would set in again so you knew he should be fine while he tried this.

What you didn’t know is the mess this would make. He let out another hiccup as he raised the glass to his perfectly full lips and took some water into his mouth. There was a moment of victory as he gargled for what seemed like a minute without anything happening. But then Bane jerked as another hiccup left him which caused him to practically choke on the water. He coughed uncontrollably as the water then sprayed from his mouth going all over you.

You looked at him unimpressed as he smirked up at you while hiccupping again.

“This was your idea.”

Rolling your eyes again and shedding the sweater that was now too wet to wear comfortably you sigh.

“How about we take a walk outside and maybe they’ll eventually clear up?”

It was a warm, sunny day outside and you were happy Bane was around to enjoy it with you even if he hadn’t stopped hiccupping for the last 20-minutes. You loved the land that surrounded the compound. There were so many beautiful flowers scattered all over that you loved to just lay in the field sometimes to clear your head. It always made you feel at peace.

“Maybe controlling your breathing will help?”

He turned and gave you a look. “I am always in control, aren’t I?”

Sighing, you forgot how stubborn he could really be. At this rate he’ll never get rid of them. Then an idea came to you as you passed one of the giant trees in the field. Letting go of Bane’s hand you started skipping back to the tree turning back to see if he was watching you. This had to work.

“Where are you going?”

“You’ll see.” You chuckled as you grabbed one of the branches and pulled yourself up. Climbing higher you heard him stomping his feet below you.

“Get down here right now. We don’t have time for this.” He berated you.

Smirking down at him, you grabbed onto one last branch and hoisted yourself up onto it. You stood holding onto the tree for support as you shook the nerves from you because you knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

“Y/N!”

“Think fast, Bane.” You said as you let yourself fall through the air knowing he would catch you.

You couldn’t help but giggle as you descended. As you predicted, he caught you with an oomph leaving him. With your arms wrapped around his neck, you looked up at him smiling so sweetly. He glares down at you as he holds onto you so tightly as if you’d fall if he loosened even a little bit.

“Scared ya,” you say softly.

He looks at you confused not realizing that the hiccups were finally gone.

“Sometimes if you frighten someone enough, the hiccups will disappear.” You reply as you snuggle into him.

“You’re ridiculous.” He rumbles.

You smiled feeling so content in his arms as he started walking back to the compound. There was never a dull moment in your life with him and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.” He says as he looks down at you smiling with his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
